nightcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac's Dilemma
Mac's Dilemma was the sixth episode of Season 5 of Night Court, also the 85th overall series episode. Written by Tom Reeder, the episode was directed by TimSteele. The episode, which aired on NBC-TV, first aired on November 12, 1987. Synopsis An old friend (David Graf) asks Mac to lose his court records and a Japanese man (Keye Luke) about to be honored by the governor dies while in custody. Storyline Mac faces a dilemma when a one Horace "Hondo" Jenkins (David Graf) an old Army buddy who saved his life in Vietnam asks him to delete his prior record to avoid sending him back to prison. Meanwhile, Mr. Shibata (special guest star Keye Luke), a Japanese businessman drops dead in court as Harry was passing sentence on him for solcitation of three hookers, who were charged with him, and Bull installs the body in a motorized wheelchair to take it to the morgue, as he loses track of it while headed to the elevator, leading to it wander all around the courthouse. Scene excerpts ;Quotes: ---- *'Dan:' Mr. Shibata was caught "rolling for dollars" with these three rarely-upstanding women. *'Judge Stone:' All three? That's illegal... and quite impressive! *'Dan:' When he was apprehended, he had a fifty-gallon drum of soy sauce, and they were in the middle of something called the "Sukiyaki Slam-Bam." *'Christine:' Uh, sir, while neighbors and adjoining rooms did complain for over seven hours, I believe that... *'Dan, Judge Stone & Mac:' in disbelief SEVEN HOURS? Shibata gives a short Japanese bow; Mac, Harry, and Dan all bow lower ---- defendant is a Japanese businessman who cavorted with three prostitutes for seven straight hours *'Dan:' Mr. Shibata My God, man, how do you do it? *'Mr. Shibata:' Dan, as he proudly thumps his chest Every day, I swim ten miles, eat one hundred oysters, and sit in a barrel of pickle brine! *'Dan:' the court stenographer You got that? nods ---- *'Dan:' This is Horace Jenkins, Your Honor. Assault with intent to commit bodily harm. *'Horace "Hondo" Jenkins:' What other kind is there? *'Dan:' Mr. Jenkins got into an argument with a patron at the Monte Carlo lounge, and attacked him with a blunt instrument, specifically, the manager. ---- *'Dan:' a diagram to a woman Now, my little mountain drop, no matter how much you sweat, hold on to the handlebars1 ---- *'Judge "Harry" Stone:' (to Bull, who missplaced the body of Mr. Shibata, whodied of a heart attack as his sentence was passed; Bulls was to send it to the morgue) How the hell do you lose a dead body? *'Bull:' He outsmarted me, sir! *'Dan:' (to Harry) I don't think any further explanation is necessary! ---- Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Guest stars/Recurring characters/cast *David Graf as Horace "Hondo" Jenkins, Mac's old Army Buddy *Keye Luke as Mr. Shibata *Richard Brestoff as Richard Elliott, the Mayor's Aide *Mitch Kreindel as Doctor *Helen Duffy as Mother *Cynthia Targosz as Hooker *Rif Hutton as Marshal *Barry O'Neill as Little Boy *Richard Merson as Bum Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes